


Here Goes Nothing

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Swearing, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some prompts received at angelsxreader.tumblr.com<br/>-You don't understand when Gabriel starts flirting with you, so Sam and Dean have to fill him in<br/>and<br/>-Gabriel tells you he loves you, but you don't believe him (cue 'When Harry Met Sally' love confession)<br/>and<br/>-Gabriel fluff/smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Goes Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not guaranteeing the smut is any good. I've marked where the smut starts, so you can feel free to turn back when you reach that, and you won't miss any of the plot.

You felt an eerie sort of calm wash over you.  It was one of those moments where you just knew something big was coming.  The demon you were fighting seemed to feel it, too.  His attention seemed to be momentarily distracted, so you allowed yourself to glance over and check on your companions.  Dean and Sam seemed to be holding their own against two demons each, while Cas was taking the brunt of the demon team, his angel sword slashing through demons at an almost alarming rate.  Alarming, because he should have managed to kill them all by now.  The demons just kept coming--but none of you could tell where they were coming from.

“Shield your eyes!”  You heard Cas yell.  You squeezed your eyes shut just as the demon you were fighting managed to stab you in your gut.  Then, it was like a supernova had been set off in the room.  It was so bright, you could see the white even through your eyelids.  After a few seconds, though, the light was gone.

The pressure on your stomach eased and you slumped to the floor.  Even though you no longer felt the knife blade, every nerve ending in your body seemed intent on letting you know just how much pain you were in from your stab wound.  This was it.  This was your last hurrah.  But, at least you’d gone out with a bang.

You heard Dean and Sam both shout your name, so you opened your eyes for what would probably be the last time, only to see a set of honey colored eyes staring back into your own.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, a lot more than I thought it would.”  You groused, trying to push yourself up into a sitting position.  What the hell kind of question was that?

“When--wait,” he shook his head, “hold it there, sweetcheeks.  Let me heal you first.”  He held his hand over your wound.  You felt a warm sensation in your belly, and suddenly, all your pain was gone.

“How come you’re here, Gabriel?”  Not that you weren’t glad to see him, you were always glad to see him.

“Thought I’d step in and help you four take care of all the baddies.”  Finally, you were able to sit up without any pain.

“Thanks.”  He offered you a hand up, and you took it.  As soon as you were on your feet, Sam and Dean and Cas were beside the two of you.  “Hey, guys.”

“Are you OK?”  Dean immediately yanked your shirt up just enough to make sure that you were completely healed before pulling you into a hug.  Sam was just as quick to wrap you in his arms as soon as Dean let you go.  As soon as Sam released you, you looked over to see Cas standing there, awkwardly, unsure of whether he should hug you or not.

“Oh, come here, you big lug,”  You grabbed Cas around his middle and you felt him pat you on the back.  You chuckled before stepping back.  “We all good?”  You weren’t usually big on hugging, but maybe dying and then being healed was the exception.

“Thanks to yours, truly.”  Gabriel announced, directing everyone’s attention over to him.  “You’re welcome, by the way.”  He grumbled.

“Thank you.”  You would take any opportunity to hug your favorite archangel--or rather, Gabriel was your favorite everything.  You just prayed you weren’t blushing as you shyly wrapped your arms around him.

“Yeah, thanks for showing up just before ______ nearly died.”  Dean scoffed.  You released your hold on Gabriel and whirled around to glare at Dean.

“You know, asshat, he could have shown up ten minutes later, and there would have been nothing anyone could have done.”  Dean cocked an eyebrow.  “Or, you know, he could have just not shown up at all.  Don’t be an asshole, even though I know it’s hard to go against nature.”  Damn, you had not meant to go off like that.  It had to be really obvious to everyone how you felt about Gabriel.

“How about we get out of here?  Maybe go get a drink or something?”  Sam, ever the voice of reason, chimed in.  Everyone else shrugged, and you sighed in relief.  Maybe they just attributed your outburst to being brought back from near-death.

“Sounds good.”

  
      
      
  


It was four in the morning and your body screamed for sleep.  But your mind had been made up for days now.  You were hell-bent on completing the task you’d set for yourself, your need for sleep be damned.

“______, you know we can always buy him a pie.”  Sam grumbled, rubbing the heels of his hands against his tired eyes.

“No.  We always buy him pie.  This is for his birthday.  It needs to be better than some artificial crap.”  You set the oven to the necessary temperature, then turned to look back at your recipes. 

“OK, but why so many?”  Warily, he eyed the three pie tins lining the kitchen counter.

“Because I found three different recipes I want to try.”  You turned to the cabinets and began hunting for ingredients.

“Well, aren’t you just little Miss Suzie Homemaker.”  You didn’t bother looking back at the smirk you knew would be on his face.

“Shut up, Sam, and start looking for measuring cups.”  He was mumbling under his breath the entire time, but he did begin to search.  “Hey, I cooked for your birthday.  I’m going to cook for his, too.”

“You ever going to tell us  _your_ birthday?”

“Not a chance.”  You both grinned.  You were holding the sugar, cinnamon, cornstarch, and salt before trying to grab the flour.  You’d just wrapped your fingers around it when Sam bumped into you, and the bag slipped to the floor.  “Damn it.”  You scowled at the spilled flour that coated the tile.

“I’ll get the broom.”  Sam sighed.

“Thanks.”  You turned to set on the counter all of the ingredients you were still holding, when your slippers lost traction, thanks to the flour, and you slipped, landing hard on your butt.  “Fuck!”

“Wha--”  Sam rushed back into the kitchen thinking your outburst meant trouble, only to burst into laughter at the sight of you sitting in the pile of flour, surrounded by cooking ingredients that you’d accidentally dropped when you fell.  

“I think I suck at this.”  You admitted, trying to find humor in the situation.  Even though it might have been a little funny, Sam’s cackling was certainly unnecessary.  “Help me up, jerkface.”  He was still laughing even as he pulled you to your feet.  “How am I supposed to make the pies now?”

“How about I run down to the store and pick up some more flour?”  He seemed to sense your distress and calmed his laughter.

“Please.”  He nodded, before turning and heading back out of the kitchen.

You heard the sound of the Impala’s engine as you brushed off your pants as best you could.  Then you went to retrieve the broom and dustpan.  You’d just made it back to the kitchen when the sound of wings fluttering caught you off-guard and you turned to see Gabriel sitting on the counter, lollipop hanging from his mouth.

“Did you sit in some sugar?”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, it’s flour.  And that was all the flour we had.”  You felt like a child, pouting that her favorite toy had broken.  You sighed, trying to be thankful that the flour was the only thing that had spilled.  

“Oh.  Well, I can fix that.”  He snapped his fingers and the mess on the floor was gone.  A new bag of flour, along with all the ingredients you’d dropped, sat on the counter next to him.  “Thank you!”  You clapped with your sudden burst of glee and he grinned at your enthusiasm.  Quickly, you went to return the broom and dustpan, just in time to see Dean stroll into the kitchen.  “NO!  Get out!  You’re not allowed to be in here right now!”

“In case you didn’t get the memo, flour-child,” you blushed at his teasing, “I live here.  I have a twenty-four-seven pass to the kitchen.”

“Not on your birthday, you don’t.  Unless, you  don’t  want the pies I’m planning on making.”  You shook the broom in his direction.

“Fine.” He held up his hands, conceding.  “Just wanna get some coffee.  Maybe put a little  _sugar_ in it.”  You cocked your head to the side.  He never took sugar in his coffee.  You shrugged and continued on your way to put the broom and dustpan away.

  
      
      
  


Finally, you were finished stitching up Sam’s leg.  You used your knife to cut off the excess sewing string while Dean poured a healthy dose of rubbing alcohol over Sam’s wound.

“Damn it, Dean.”  Sam hissed, before digging his fingers deeper into the pillow he’d been holding against his face to block out his groans of pain.

“Sorry, Sam.  Don’t want it to get infected.”  You took the alcohol from Dean and screwed the cap back on before setting it back in your first-aid kit.  

That had actually been one of the first changes you’d made when you’d started hunting with them.  No more whiskey and dental floss.  Granted, rubbing alcohol and sewing string weren’t much better, but it was something.

“Thanks, ______.”  Sam sighed, as you handed him some pain medication.  He took the two pills and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them before you even had a chance to hand him a water bottle.

“How’s your arm?”  You turned to Dean.  He shrugged.  “No way, man, show me your arm.”

“I am a grown man.  I don’t need you mothering me.”  He protested, even as he removed his jacket.  “If I say it’s fine, then it’s fine.”  He rolled up his sleeve.  “See?”

“I’m at least going to clean it up.”  You pulled the alcohol back out and uncapped it, not liking the way the blood was still flowing a little from the gash.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“Don’t be such a wuss, Dean.”  Sam chided as he put the pillow under his head, laying back on the bed with a small smirk on his face.

“I’m not a--fuck--what the hell are you doing to me, woman?”  Dean jerked his arm out of your grasp almost as soon as the alcohol had hit his torn skin.

“Relax.”  You reached for his arm again and he retreated a few steps.  “Dean, it’s alcohol, not acid.  I just wanna clean the cut out.”  You informed him, ignoring Sam’s laughter.

“Fine.  Just, do it quickly.”  He held his arm where you could reach it, and you walked toward him as if he were a frightened animal.  “Dude.”  He punched himself in the leg with his other hand as you worked.  As soon as you were done cleaning out his cut, you wrapped a bandage around it.

Just as you were about to tape the end of the gauze down, the sound of wings indicated the arrival of...

“Hey, cupcake, do you have a band aid?” Gabriel was somewhere behind you.  You wanted to turn around, but you had a job to finish.

“I think I might have a few glow-in-the-dark ones in the bottom of my kit.  Give me a second.”  You finished Dean’s bandage and grinned up at him.  “There.”

“You gonna kiss it and make it better?”  You rolled your eyes at Dean.

“Go get Sam to do it.  I’ve got an archangel to patch up.”  You turned, expecting to see Gabriel with some sort of injury, but he just stood at the foot of Sam’s bed, a frown on his face.  “Do you need just one band aid?”  You didn’t see any blood, but maybe it was a scrape under his clothes or something--whoa, brain, do not go there.

“Actually, you know what--I think I’ll be OK.”  And he was gone.

“Has he always been this weird?”  You’d been hoping he’d stick around for more than just a few moments, if for no other reason than just to stare at that way-too-gorgeous face.  But then, that would have been extremely embarrassing for you because someone would have picked up on the crush you had on Gabriel and they would never let you live it down.  

Probably Dean, although Sam could be a pain in the ass, too, at times.

“This is definitely strange, even for him.”  Dean and Sam shared a look that you couldn’t decipher, but decided to let pass in favor of cleaning up the supplies and getting ready for bed.

  
      
      
  


“Damn it, Cas.”  You pushed yourself away from the angel and glared at him.

The last hunt you’d been on, you’d been absolutely useless.  A few punches to the gut, and you’d been down for the count.  Both Sam and Dean had tried to tell you that you’d done well, but it still didn’t sit right with you.  Being taken down by one measly vampire was not OK.  You seriously needed to brush up on your fighting skills.

Enter, Castiel, bad-ass angel of the Lord who was supposed to be helping you.  But he was taking it way too easy.  That wouldn’t do you any good.  No vampire or demon or whatever you found next was going to take it easy on you.

“I don’t wish to harm you, ______.”

“I’m not asking you to stab me with your Angel Blade, man.  I’m asking you to help me tone up my fighting.  I need to be able to defend myself when I’m out hunting things.”

“Wouldn’t Dean or Sam be better at this sort of thing?”

“Both of them take it too easy on me.  You’re my last hope here, Obi Wan.”  You could practically see the light-bulb going off above his head.  “So are we gonna spar, or are you just going to let some monster get the better of me?”  He sighed.  You grinned and took a fighting stance.

“Do I charge you, or do you charge me?”  You chose to let the opportunity to razz him pass.  If you embarrassed him too much, he might decide to skip training you.

“I’ll go first.  Then, we can work on the other way around.”  He nodded, and you started toward him.  Before you knew it, you were flat on your back.  “Ugh, I am horrible at this.  How have I managed to stay alive this long?”  Cas shrugged as he helped you to your feet.  “Again?”

“Might I suggest that instead of trying to use your strength to overpower me, that you use your leverage to bring me down?”  That made sense.  You had no chance of ever being able to overpower the angel, and maybe that was your problem.  If you couldn’t fight stronger, maybe you could fight smarter--or however that saying went.

“Alright.”  You ran at him again, only this time, when he grabbed your shoulders and held you to his chest, instead of trying to jerk yourself free, you slammed your head back against his face, catching him right in the nose.  He released you immediately, and you spun around to see blood dripping from his nose.  “Oh, shit, Cas.  I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry.  That was a much better move for you to make.”  His nose stopped bleeding--angel powers were so damn nifty.  “Shall we go again?”  You nodded.

After about twenty minutes of you attacking him, the two of you switched roles and he began to charge at you.

“You’re trying to overpower me again, ______.  It’s not going to work.”  He helped you to your feet once more.  You growled in frustration--with yourself, the angel, and just everything in general.  “I think we should take a break.”

“One more time.”  You insisted.  He sighed again and started for you again.  You ducked underneath his grab, but he was quick enough to catch you on your way back up.  You threw yourself backwards, trying to flip the two of you, and it worked--sort of.  Somehow, you landed on your back, but that wasn’t as painful as the elbow that was jammed into your eye.  “Fuck!”

“Oh, ______, I am so sorry.”  Cas was on his feet in an instant, standing over you, worry written all over his face.  You looked up at him with the eye that wasn’t throbbing and you began to laugh.  It wasn’t an incredibly amusing situation, but you were exhausted, and you’d pretty much begged him to fight you, and now, here he was, apologizing for doing what you had asked.  “Are you experiencing head trauma?”

“No, Cas.”  You forced yourself to stop laughing, but you still grinned up at him.  “I just--I think we’re done for the day.”

“I should think so.”  He agreed.  “Let me heal that for--”

“No.”  You batted his outstretched hand away from your face.  “Leave it.  Maybe it will help me to remember that I need to fight smarter.”  Frowning, he helped you to your feet.  “I will get some ice for it, though, if that’ll make you feel better.”

“OK.  Good.  It is already starting to turn colors.”

“Thanks for your help.”  Finally, he smiled as you headed out of the room, toward the bunker’s kitchen.

You’d wanted to avoid any concern from Sam and Dean, so you tried to stay as quiet as possible on your way to get some ice.  Unfortunately, they were both in the kitchen, their argument over what to have for dinner cut short as soon as they saw you.

“What the hell happened to your face?”

“Relax,  _dad_ .  Cas was just sparring with me, and I miscalculated my movements.”  You made a face at Dean, wincing at the tug on your sore eye.  

“He didn’t bother to heal you?”  Sam asked even as he went over and grabbed a plastic bag from one of the drawers.  He moved over to the freezer and began filling the bag with ice.  He handed you the bag and you hissed as you placed it on your eye.

“Told him not to.”  You shrugged just as the sound of wings could be heard.  

You grinned--it had been a while since you’d last seen Gabriel.  He’d been hanging around more and more lately, helping out on a hunt, here and there, and, as always, you found yourself enjoying any moment you could spend with him.  Of course, your crush for the archangel was still very strong, but you figured you’d done a damn fine job of hiding it, since no one had teased you about it.

“Hey, sugar, does your left eye hurt?”  You turned to face Gabriel, lowering the bag of ice so he could see your eye.

“Actually, it’s the right eye, but good guess.”  His playful smile turned sour and your grin faded quickly at his sudden change in disposition.

“Who hurt you?”  The lights in the room flickered and you were reminded of the fact that this was a fucking  _archangel_ staring you down.

“Look, Cas and I were just sparring.”  You gulped.  “I need to be able to fight better than I have been and he said he’d help me.  It’s my fault.  I was tired and not fighting like I should have.”

“You should never have been fighting, period.”  Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas appeared in the room.  “What do you think you were doing with ______?”

“Brother, I do not understand your anger.”  As a matter of fact, neither did you.  “She simply asked for my help.”

“Yeah, ease up, Gabriel.”  Dean stepped in and Gabriel turned his glare on him.  Dean didn’t back down, although you could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Stop it.  God damn it, both of you just fucking STOP.”  Four pairs of eyes turned to you.  “I don’t know what all this is about, but I told Cas  _not_ to heal me.  I don’t know why that’s pissing you all off.” You fumed.  “So I asked him to help me fight better?  What of it?  I would think, instead of all this damn posturing, you’d actually think I was smart for being proactive about my hunting.  Fuck, the four of you make me feel like I can’t do anything.”  You tightened your grip on the bag of ice before stomping past the men and the angels, straight to your room.

  
      
      
  
  


“Gabriel, why are you so angry?”  Cas asked gently, not wishing to invoke the wrath of the archangel.  Gabriel didn’t respond right away, so Sam took the opportunity.

“Dude, I don’t think she understands what you’ve been trying to do.”

“What are you talking about?”  Gabriel’s voice was suddenly light and playful, as if this had all been one big joke.  But that, to the other three, was an instant tell.

“The ‘did it hurt’ or ‘did you sit in sugar’,” Dean joined in, knowing where his brother was going.  

“Not to mention the ‘do you have a band aid?’ line.  And now the ‘is your left eye hurting’ line.  I don’t think she understands.”

“Understand what?”  Gabriel tried to brush it off, but he saw the look of recognition on Cas’s face.

“You’ve been flirting with her.”  Cas’s lips spread into a slow smile.  “You have feelings for ______.”

“I do not.”  Gabriel denied.

“Oh, yes you do.”  Sam and Dean both grinned.  “And maybe, she might have understood, had you not had  _horrible_ timing with your cheesy pick-up lines.”

“They’re not cheesy.”  Gabriel slapped a hand over his mouth.

“But they are pick-up lines, are they not?”  Cas nudged.

“Fine.  You got me.  Happy now?”  Gabriel dropped his hand back to his side.

“Not until you tell her.”  Sam folded his arms across his chest.  “She deserves to know how you feel.”

“Right.  I’m just gonna walk up to her and  _tell_ her I’m in love with her.  Sure.”  Gabriel didn’t realize exactly what he’d admitted until he saw three pairs of eyes widen.  “Guys, she wasn’t falling for any of my lines--what makes you think she’d fall for me just flat out telling her how I feel?”

“Dude, think about your timing.”  Dean began.  “You ask her if she sat in sugar not ten minutes after she sat in flour.  You ask her if she’s got a band aid just as she’s fixing up my arm.”

“And you ask her if her left eye is hurting right after she winds up with a black eye.”  Sam cut in.  

“Not to mention, you asked her if it hurt after she’d been stabbed.”  Cas added.  “Although I’m not very fond of the reminder about falling from heaven.”

“Your timing sucks, man.  She thinks you are asking her legitimate questions.  So, of  course she doesn’t understand that you’ve been trying for a while to flirt with her.”  Dean pressed his lips together, fighting back laughter.

“Alright--let’s say I agree with what you’re saying.”  Three sets of eyes were rolled, but Gabriel paid them no mind.  “What is  _your_ suggestion for letting her know how I feel?”

“Honestly, I think your best bet is just to tell her, straight out.  With your luck, any sort of line you throw her is going to come out at the most inopportune moment.”  Sam said.  Both Cas and Dean nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Wait--is the big, bad archangel scared of a puny little human?”  Dean smirked.

“I’m not afraid,” Gabriel frowned.  “I just--what if she doesn’t feel the same way?  She’s going to be all uncomfortable and then I won’t be able to stop by and see her anymore and--”

“And you’re afraid.”  Cas supplied.  “You’re afraid of rejection.”  Gabriel’s mouth twisted into a scowl.  “Gabriel, brother, these humans--their lives are short.  A hunter’s life, even more so.  They are gone in the blink of an eye.  Are you going to risk missing an opportunity at happiness just out of fear?”

“Dude--you stood up to the  _devil_ .  Granted, he was your brother, but still--”

“Not helping, Dean.”  Sam elbowed his brother.  “Gabriel, just try it.  If it doesn’t work out, you can always make her think she dreamed the whole thing.”

“True.”  Gabriel conceded.  “Alright.”  He raised his hand.  “Here goes nothing.” He snapped his fingers.

********  
  
      
      


After making it to your room, you flopped down on your bed, paying careful attention not to further injure your eye.  Stupid men and angels thinking you couldn’t do anything.  And maybe you couldn’t fight as well as any of them, but at least you were trying to get better.  That had to count for something.  Right?  You closed your eyes--or rather, you closed the eye that hadn’t started to swell shut--hoping to block out your frustration.

The flutter of wings announced the arrival of an angel in your room.

“Go away, Cas.”

“Uh, not Cas, sweetheart, but I can go get him if you’d prefer.”  The hesitation in Gabriel’s voice piqued your curiosity enough for you to open your good eye.

“What do you want, Gabriel?”  You tried not to let fear enter your voice--even though, his display in the kitchen really had frightened you.

“I’m sorry I got a little stupid out there.”  You sat up to face him.  He stood at the foot of your bed, staring intently at your bedspread.

“A little?”  He scowled at your accusation, and suddenly, the fear was gone.  There was the Gabriel you had fallen for--the one who groused when he got teased.  

“Fine.  A lot.”  He hmphed and you smiled, wincing again as it tugged at the corner of your sore eye.  “I just--I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I’m not a big fan of being hurt.”  You paused.  “But that’s why I asked for Cas’s help.  I am weaker than I need to be, which makes me all but useless on a hunt.”

“You could always quit hunting.”  He suggested, his tone dropping in volume.

“Yeah?  Tell me one good reason why I should do that.”

“Because I love you.”

You thought you’d done such a good job at hiding how you felt about Gabriel.  Ever since you first met him, no one had teased you about your ever growing feelings for him.  Had that all been a build-up to this moment?  Had everyone known about this and just been keeping you in the dark until the perfect moment to break you?

“Nice try, Gabriel.  You’re going to have to work harder if you think I’m going to fall for that.”  Like hell you were going to swoon only to be the butt of this overly elaborate joke, even though every part of you had been wanting this moment for so long.

“What--”

“You have never once shown any interest in me.  But now, all of a sudden, you’re in love with me?”  You pushed yourself off your bed and stalked toward him.  “I don’t know what you’re getting out of this, but--fuck, I thought we were at least friends.”

“I thought so, too.”  He sounded so dejected, you almost wanted to applaud his acting skills.

“Newsflash, Gabriel--in case you weren’t aware, humans have fucking feelings.  You don’t act this damn cruel to your friends.”  You felt your eyes begin to water and you turned before he could see tears falling.  

You needed to get out.  Away from this, from him and everyone else you had considered your family.  You grabbed your coat from its hook on the wall near your door and ran out of your room, grateful when you made it outside without running into anyone else.  You didn’t stop running--you simply changed your mode of transportation to your beat-up old car--and headed out.  You had no clear destination in mind, you just knew you needed to get away.

********  
  
      
      


“I’d like to thank you three for the worst advice ever.”  Gabriel appeared in the kitchen, glaring at his brother and the two humans.

“She turn you down?”  Dean was shocked.  He’d honestly thought he’d picked up on it being a mutual connection that had just been experiencing some awful timing.

“She accused me of being cruel.  Apparently, me being in love with her is that horrible to her.”  Gabriel focused on his anger.  Anything to keep the empty feeling in his heart from overwhelming him.

“What, exactly, did you say to her?”  Sam had a sneaky suspicion he wanted to confirm.

“I told her that I don’t like seeing her hurt, and that she should quit hunting, and that I’m in love with her.”  The lights flickered as hurt began to creep up on Gabriel.

“And her response was...?” 

“That I’d have to try harder if I wanted her to fall for that.”  Gabriel ground his teeth together, trying to keep a grip on his emotions, even as the lights flickered again.  “That I’d never once shown an interest in her before.  That she thought we were friends, but I’m too cruel to be considered even that.”

“Gabriel, calm yourself before you destroy this place.”

“Calm myself?”  Gabriel spun to face Cas head-on.  His eyes lit up in fury.  “You expect me to calm myself when the woman I love thinks I’m being cruel just by telling her I love her?  That she thinks I have never had any interest in her at all and I’m ruining our friendship?”

“Shown, Gabriel, never  _shown_ any interest in her at all.”  Cas reached out and placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.  “That’s the key difference.”

“You didn’t explain all your failed attempts at flirting, dude.”  Gabriel looked over at Dean.  “She doesn’t know about that.  She thinks you’re just springing this on her as some sort of joke.”  Sam nodded.  So did Cas.

“Oh.”  The lights flared back up to their full brightness.  “Oh.”  That meant Cas had figured it out before he had.  Damn, he was never going to live this down.

“Yeah, oh.”  Sam shot him a bitch face.  “Now the question is, what are you going to do to clear all this up?”

********  
  
      
      


You slid another five across the bar to the bartender, who, thankfully, had chosen not to comment on your eye.  

Of fucking course you’d end up at a bar.  There to drown out your sorrows with loud music and whisky.  Maybe you’d even get a motel room--anything to avoid going back to the bunker and facing the fallout.  

If your reaction hadn’t clued Gabriel in on how you felt about him, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

“Can I buy you a drink?”  You looked over at the guy sitting on the stool next to yours.  He looked nice enough, but you weren’t here to hook up.  You were here to forget.

“Thanks, but--”

“She’s with me.”  Gabriel was suddenly standing between you and the guy.

“You know, I can tell him no all on my own, asshat.  I don’t need you to do it for me.”  Gabriel turned around to face you and you saw the guy scoot away.

“I need to talk to you.”

“You said more than enough already.” You finished your drink in one gulp, relishing the burn of the alcohol as it traveled down your throat.

“No, actually, I didn’t.”  He took your glass from you and set it on the bar.  Then he took both of your hands in his.  “I love you.”  You tried to jerk your hands away, but he held firm.  “I’ve loved you for a while.  I didn’t think that you felt the same, but I just learned today that I just have really horrible timing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?”  You knew you’d been drinking, but you hadn’t had that much.  He was making absolutely no sense.

“When you fell from heaven.”  You cocked your head to the side.  Something about this seemed familiar.  “Did you sit in some sugar?”

“What?”

“Because that is one sweet ass.”  What the-- “Do you have a band aid?”  He paused, as you’d apparently lost the ability to speak.  “Because I’ve hurt myself falling for you.”  He took a deep breath, “Does your left eye hurt?”

“Why?”  You whispered, understanding finally beginning to dawn on you.

“Because you’ve been looking right all day.”  Holy crap.  “I have tried, more than once, to let you know how I feel.  It’s just--my timing.”  He shrugged sheepishly.

“I--I don’t understand--Gabriel--why?”  His hands released yours and lifted to rest on your cheeks.  He ran his thumb under your swollen eye and you could feel it healing.

“You wanna know why I love you?”  You nodded, looking up at him through both eyes now.  “Because you make me smile whenever I’m near you.  Because you bake pies and cook salmon to celebrate birthdays, but you won’t tell anyone you were born on _____ __, ____ so that no one feels obligated to celebrate.  Because you keep glow-in-the-dark band aids in your first-aid kit.  Because when you get hurt, you don’t give up, you just try harder.  Because I want to be the one you run to when you need help with something.  Because, I don’t want to miss out on the best possible thing just because I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”  You knew you were crying, but you didn’t care.  Gently, the pads of his thumbs wiped your tears away.

“That you don’t love me back.”  You grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to you, pressing your lips against his.  Shock faded to hunger as he nipped at your lip, his tongue tracing the seam of your mouth, seeking entrance, which you readily granted.

“I love you,” you pulled back when the need for oxygen became too great.  “I feel like I have loved you forever.  Like my soul knew you before I’d ever laid eyes on you.  I love you so much.”  He leaned down again, but stopped when he heard the bartender’s very obvious cough.  “You wanna get out of here?”

“Only if I’m with you.”  He lifted one hand from your face and snapped.

  . ** **  
****

*******SMUT*******

  . ** **  
****

You were back in your room, Gabriel’s hand still on your face, your own still grasping his shirt collar.  Suddenly, you felt bashful.  Here, you’d been dreaming of this ever since you’d met him, and now, when he was finally yours, you were shy?

“I’ll wait for you.”  There was no hesitation in his voice and his words rang of absolute sincerity.

“We’ve waited long enough.”  You both kicked out of your shoes as you tugged him toward your bed, sitting down on it as soon as you felt the mattress against the back of your knees. His hand left your cheek and he slipped off his jacket and dropped it to the floor as you began to undo the buttons of his overshirt.  You stopped working long enough for him to pull your shirt up, over your head, letting it fall on his jacket.

Finally, you had the shirt unbuttoned.  He tugged that off and dropped it before pulling his undershirt off and adding that to the pile as well.

“I love you.”  You smiled, pressing your lips to the skin just above his waistband.  You kissed his stomach again, bringing your hand up to palm at the hard heat behind the zipper of his pants.  He groaned and his head fell back, before leaning forward again, and reaching down to unclasp your bra.

“I love you more.”  He teased, kissing your shoulder after he pushed the straps from them.

“I’ve loved you longer.” Your fingers began working on his belt.  Once that was undone, you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, grinning as his cock tented his boxer-briefs.  “You know, I’d always figured you went commando.”

“Maybe I’ll have to start doing that.”  He returned your grin before pushing his pants and his underwear down to his ankles in one go.  He stepped out of them just as he gently pushed you back on the bed so that you were laying down.  You lifted your arms and he tugged your bra off completely, tossing it over his shoulder.  “By the way, I’ve loved you longer.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you more for a lot longer.”  He climbed on the bed, hovering over you.  He kissed you again, tongue delving in to explore your mouth.  You moaned into the kiss when you felt his hands on your breasts, fingers teasing your nipples into hard peaks.

“Impossible.”  He began to kiss down your neck, his knees nearly sliding off the bed as his lips trailed down your body.  “Yeah, I think we’re gonna need to scoot up a bit.”

“Ya think, Columbo?”  You gasped when his teeth nipped your skin.  Hooking his hands under your arms, he maneuvered you to the head of your bed, as if you weighed nothing at all to him.

“You are as light as a breeze.” He knelt over you as he licked a stripe across each of your nipples, gently blowing on them after.  Your entire body shook when you shivered.  He grinned.  You smiled as you lifted your hand to your mouth, keeping eye contact with him as you licked the length of it.  Then you reached down and wrapped your fingers lightly around his cock.  “Oh, fuck.”  He growled when you began to pump your hand up and down.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?” He began to rock into your hand.

“If sexy were a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.”  His body stilled and his eyes widened as he looked down at you.  “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.”  You released his cock and wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him flush against you.  “I’m cold.  Can I use you as a blanket?”

“I’m gonna have to steal those.”  He kissed your nose.

“As long as I’m the only one you use them on.”

“Forever,”  He kissed you again while his hands worked to divest you of the rest of your clothing.  Just as you’d finished kicking your pants and panties off, his fingers began to pump in and out of you as his thumb found your clit.

“Fuck, Gabriel.”  Your back arched off the bed as he increased both the pressure and the pace of his rubbing.  “Please--fuck.”

“Tell me what you want, love.”  He nuzzled the skin beneath your ear.  “Tell me how you want me to touch you.”

“Inside--I want you inside me, like yesterday.”  He chuckled, damn him, but then you felt him nudging your legs further apart, then his cock at your entrance.  Both of you hissed as he slid in, the heat and the pressure and--just everything--it was overwhelming.

“______,” he groaned, his hands suddenly fisting in your hair.  Your own fingers dug into his back, just below his shoulder blades.  “So good.”  You nodded, lifting your hips slightly, and he got the message, slowly fucking into you.

“Gabriel--damn,” you sucked in a breath when one of his hands released the hold in your hair and skimmed down your body, before finding your clit once more.  Heat built up in your belly until it was almost too much.  “Gabriel-” you whimpered as he picked up speed.

“Don’t--don’t hold back.”  He kissed and nipped at your neck, the hand still in your hair let go before traveling to your breasts.  “L-love you.”  It was kinda nice to know he was just as breathless as you were.

“Same.”  You forced out, lifting your legs to wrap around his waist.  Your movement shifted his angle, and suddenly, you were seeing stars.  You let out a long, low whine just before your orgasm hit.

“That’s it, love, let it go.”  You clawed at his back, trying to find something to ground you, but you were floating.  It was as if you were surrounded by a white light and the sound of his voice.  Your muscles clenched around him as you hit your peak, and he thrust into you faster, furthering your own bliss even as he reached his.  His hips stuttered, and then he came.  

Your entire body felt warm as you came back down.  He was peppering kisses all over your face and neck, and he grinned when you finally opened your eyes again.

“Baby, you’re so sweet, you put Hershey’s out of business.”  You laughed and hugged him to you.


End file.
